


A Kiss

by RedWrites



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWrites/pseuds/RedWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarissa and Nona's time on the beach together leads to confessions and a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

“C’mon Nona, it wasn’t that bad.” Clarissa takes a sip of her beer, leaning back on her beach towel.

“It… kind of was. He was really upset…” Nona rubs her arm, sitting cross-legged on the towel next to her best friend. “I’m just saying that you could be nicer.”

“What, because you wanna bang him? No way. He’s either gotta admit he has a thing for you, or he can fuck off,” She says bitterly, drinking more heavily.

“Clarissa! I- It’s not just about getting with him. I… I think he’s nice.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” She tips back the can, draining the last drops and tossing it aside.

“Jesus Christ, Clarissa, what is wrong with you? Why can’t you just be a normal friend and help me out! Why do you always get in between me and other people?” Nona stands up, clenching her fists as she glares down at the other girl.

“Sorry I don’t want my best friend running off with every other mutt that tries to drool all over her. Is that so bad?”

“Yeah, it is actually. You never support me! It’s always about you! You’re so selfish!”

“Well, if I’m so selfish, why don’t you just leave? Let me be selfish all by myself,” Clarissa spits, the reek of alcohol coming off her breath. She had been drinking more than Nona realized.

“...Maybe I will.” She turns her back on her, taking a deep breath before she feels a hand grab hers. She turns back to look at Clarissa, who has a mixture of fear and sadness in her features.

“No, wait… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I… I’m really drunk. Will you just… sit with me? Please?”

“...All right.” Clarissa releases her grip as Nona moves to sit back down beside her. She brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them, looking out at the ocean. She’s only mildly surprised when she feels a weight on her shoulder and looks down to see Clarissa’s head resting on her.

Nona turns back to the ocean, then rests her head on the other girl’s. They sit in companionable silence for a while, watching as the wave washed to shore and scuttled back out. The crackling of the fire lends a comforting voice to the scene as Clarissa sighs.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“It would be nice…” Nona concedes, lifting her head to stretch her neck.

“...what do you think of me?” Clarissa asks suddenly, not lifting her head from Nona’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… do you love me?”

“Clarissa, you’re my best friend, of course I love you.”

At this Clarissa sits up, turning to face Nona. “No, I mean… Nona, I’ve known you since we were kids. I… how do you feel about me? Am I just your best friend?”

“Clarissa, I- I don’t know. Like you said we’ve known each other since we were kids and I like to spend time with you…”

“But how do you feel about me?” Clarissa demands, searching Nona’s face.

Nona’s mind reels. She had… thoughts, but she didn’t know. Were you supposed to think about your best friend that way? “I- I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel. I’m… I really like you…”

Clarissa rushes forward, planting her lips on Nona’s. Shocked, Nona takes a second to register that her best friend just kissed her...before closing her eyes and returning it. She feels Clarissa’s hand move onto her own, and leans forward, tasting her soft lips.

After a moment, Clarissa pulls back, panting. “How do you feel about that?” she hesitantly asks, searching for any sign of rejection on Nona’s face.

“I feel… like we should do it again.”


End file.
